Sweetest Revenge
by Random Death
Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inu Yasha. How far will she go for revenge?


Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep. She had been having nightmares for god knows how long. They were always the same. She was running through a forest. Something was chasing her. A demon of some sort. She would run, and run, until she was scratched and bleeding. She tumbled into a clearing, and there they were. Inu Yasha and Kikyo, lying on the ground half naked, making love. She would stop and stare, horrified and hurt. Inu Yasha wouldn't ever see her. At that moment, the demon behind her would catch up, and rip ins claws into her back. She would look down and watched the talons jut out her stomach. They twisted around, and she vomited blood as she screamed in pain. Inu Yasha never looked up. She fell to her knees, and it all went black. She woke up in a cold sweat, and now hated sleep for the sights she saw. The picture of Inu Yasha kissing Kikyo's neck, his hands fondling her breasts, was burned into her eyelids. She shuddered, and stood. Everyone was asleep, even Inu Yasha. She could see his form in a tree off to the side of the camp. With a start, she realized that one bed was empty. Kouga's. He was grieving the loss of his pack, and Kagome was worried that he might do something drastic to assuage his pain. She snuck from camp quietly, wandered into the forest, calling his name softly. There was no sound. The dark forest was seemingly empty, and the light from the full moon threw everything into sharp relief. Kagome grew more worried. Kouga had always come when she called. She came into a clearing, where a stream danced across, twinkling silver and black in the moonlight. Large, white, fragrant flowers hug from the trees around it. He sat on a boulder by the stream, totally immersed in grief. She climbed silently up next to him. Tentatively, she laid her hand on his arm. He woke from his stupor, and grabbed her arm. She cried out at this, as he twisted her arm. He released the pressure, but continued to hold her arm. 

"Kouga..." She started apprehensively. He looked at her, his blue eyes looking cold and hard. There was the smell of Sake on his breath. 

"What, going to say how sorry you are? How you know what I am feeling? Don't waste you breath. You don't know, no one does." He snarled, fangs flashing. 

"I wasn't going to say that." She said, a little stung. He snorted. "I wish there was some way I could comfort you." She whispered, tears springing up in her eyes. Kouga didn't answer, and she was starting to wonder if he had heard her. He looked at the arm he was holding, and lifted her hand slowly. She expected him to push her away, or drop her hand. But he didn't. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her palm very gently, then bite into the flesh of her hand. She gasped as a strange and powerful combination of pain and pleasure hit her. He licked the blood off of her hand, and off of his fangs. She knew instinctively what was about to happen, and knew that it had to. It would be life giving to the wounded wolf. His mouth moved up her arm, kissing her gently. He bit her again in the crook of her elbow and the top of her shoulder, each time licking the blood off tenderly. She felt a strange heat coursing through her body, and each bite made her moan with pleasure. His lips were so soft and gentle, his tongue so smooth and soothing. He got to her neck, and bit deeper then ever before. She cried out softly. He drank her blood, his tongue soothing her skin. He inhaled her scent deeply. It was musky and sweet. _Has there ever been anything so lovely? _He wondered. His mouth found her jaw, then her lips. She gasped as his tongue delved its way into her mouth. She knew what to do instinctively, and massaged his probing tongue with her own. She could taste Sake on his lips and tongue, and knew he would never be doing this were he not drunk and in the depths of sorrow. The thought of his pain made her kiss even stronger and more passionate. His hands were roaming over her body, slipping her silky little nightgown off her shoulders. Her skin was like silk, and his calloused hands were so gentle. She ran her finger up into his hair, and back down onto his back, pulling his shirt up over his head. He was tan and his muscles were hard and toned. She pulled back from him and looked him over. He grabbed her, and they tumbled off the boulder into the soft grass underneath. She landed on top of him, and could feel his erection against her. 

"I want you." Kouga whispered, his eyes shining with passion. "I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back, and she kissed him with a vengeance. Wave after wave of passion and pleasure was hitting her, making her gasp and moan. Kouga rolled her over, and settled himself on top of her. There was a throbbing heat between her legs, and she wanted him. With a great tug, she pulled off her nightgown, leaving herself topless in the grass, with an equally topless Kouga on top of her, kissing and biting. He moved down to her breasts, teasing and suckling one erect nipple while fondling the other with his hand. He tugged her lacy little panties off, and slid his free hand between her legs. She gasped, and arched her back, moaning in pleasure. She ripped his pants off him, and it was just his skin on hers, his throbbing member pressing urgently against her. She moaned and cried out with pleasure at the waves of passion that were breaking over her. Suddenly she pushed him back, and rolled over on top of him. She kissed and nibbled his neck, before biting down hard. Salty, sticky, sweet liquid filled her mouth. She swallowed his blood, and licked off the rest that was dripping down his neck. She ran her tongue over her canines, which had always been sharp for a human, and she bit him again, this time on the collar bone. She ran her hands everywhere on his body, wanting all of him, and more. She slid her body down, licking and kissing and fondling. She moved down to his erect member, and she licked it teasingly. He shuddered and groaned. She took it in her mouth, teasing the head, stroking it with her tongue. His strong arms grabbed her, and threw her down. She watched in anticipation as he mounted her. He claimed her lips and wouldn't relinquish them. She moaned into his mouth as he entered her slowly. She moved to meet him, matching his movements. She dug her fingernails into his back as pain and pleasure hit her like a sledgehammer. Then the pain was gone, and it was just glorious pleasure. She cried his name, and matched his movements thrust for thrust as he withdrew and pushed back in. She arched her back, moaning and crying. Her mouth found his chin and she bit down, hard. He gave a groan of pleasure, then cried out her name as they reached orgasm together. He was drooped over her in repletion, panting. She too was panting. He slid off and out of her, and propped himself up on one elbow watching her with a grin. The pleasure and pain had woken him from his drunken state, and shaken him from his sorrow. 

"I'm glad I could help." She said cheekily, her eyes sparkling with playfulness and passion. 

"I always knew I would get you." He said arrogantly, and winced as she smacked him, before pulling her clothes back on and getting up.

"You tell anyone, you die." She said as she turned and ran right into a furious Inu Yasha.

*AN* *wipes brow* that was fun! YAY! And what now? Is Mister Inu Yasha going to kill Kouga? Did he even see anything? Did he care? Well, I will finish it if you want me to! I warn you that there will be violence, sex, unfaithfulness and swearing. Quite possibly murder, as well. Ooo, this will be fun!


End file.
